Phineas And Ferb Worldwide
Total Drama Phineas And Ferb is back in The Final Season! 26 contestants will compete all around the world again for One Million Dollars! This season,the cast will revisit lot's of locations Many new locations we be explored in this new season. Who will win and who will lose? Who will be the final winner of the series? Find out this season on Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Episodes 1. The Return Of The World Tour(Part One) 2. The Drop Of Pain 3. Lights, Candace, Action 4. Monster Drama 5. The New Island 6. PFW Aftermath I 7. Sweden Sour 8. Jamaica Me Sweat 9. New Kids On The Rock 10. Kangaroos, Australians, The Outback 11. Texan Madness 12. PFW Aftermath II 13. Chinese Dramatic Showdown 14. Le France De Tour 15. Fiesta De Total Drama 16. The Worldwide Merge 17. Ninjas, Noodles, Karate Teachers 18. PFW Aftermath III 19. Niagara Death 20. Till Death Do Us Part 21. Playa Des Losers: Where It All Begin 22. Double Trouble 23. The Bermuda Triangle 24. PFW Aftermath IV 25. Phineas And Ferb Worldwide Recap 26. The Ultimate Phineas And Ferb Finale Contestants The Screaming Finales Alejandro Sierra Cody Duncan Owen Buford Perry Baljeet Dr.Doofensmirtz Candace Phineas Ferb Isabella The Killer Endings Staci Zoey Molly Anne Maria Dakota Mary Mike Lightning Scott Brick Ron Cameron Jo OUT Perry(The Screaming Finales) Buford (The Screaming Finales) Elimination Table Episodes 6, 12, 18, 24, and 25 are non elimination episodes. The Return Of The World Tour Chris: Welcome To Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Alejandro: Whatever. Alejandro: I'm back and better than ever! Chris: The world is gonna be mine! Sea from shining sea! Chris: Sadly I'm forced to share my world with 26 contestants on an exciting world tour adventure. Chris:They'll be competing all around the world for One Million Dollars! Staci: OMG, Season 5, Sierra! Sierra: I know, right? Sierra: Yes. Duncan: Another Season? Well, at least it's the final season. Owen:This is awesome! Woo-hoo! Buford: This time I'm keeping an eye out on Sierra. If she steals my little Mr. Teddy Bear- she's gonna get it. Sierra: I heard that! Buford: Sorry. Sierra: It's OK. Dr.Doofensmirtz :Man I'll never understand the concept of stalkers and forgiveness. Phineas: Season 5! Woo-hoo! Ferb: Hopefully I won't get eliminated this time. Isabella: Well let's just see about that. Scott: We're back! Duncan: Oh brother. Scott: At least your girl is not on this show. Duncan: So who is this new girlfriend you got? Scott:Molly. Molly: Correct! Duncan: Who cares. I can win a million dollars without Courtney's help. Duncan (CONF): Yeah I'm so gonna lose. Candace: Well, this stinks. Alejandro: Well at least you have another chance at One Million Dollars. Candace: You're right. Alejandro: Like always. Baljeet: Finally we have more screen time now! Buford: Then if you want more screen time why don't you put your face in the camera. Baljeet: I think I'll pass. Buford: Yeah, that's what I thought tubby. Anne Maria: Season 5, Dakota! Dakota: Girl, we are back in business! Anne Maria And Dakota: Girl Power! Chris: Now boarding. We're sending you front row seats for all the action right here on Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Duncan: Are you serious? Chris: Yes, Yes I am. (I Wanna Be Famous) Alejandro: Singing? Really. This is insane. Chris: Next time! Perry: *chatters* Phineas: Perry says he quits. Chris: Then Perry is out! Chris: Perry is out! Chris: Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! The Drop Of Pain Chris: Welcome to Week 2 of Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Alejandro: Whatever. Buford: I'm glad i didn't get eliminated 1st this time. Sierra: Here are my places from the past 2 seasons. PFWT: 2nd PFR: 5th PFW: TBA Staci: I got 8th Place last season. Alejandro: 3rd Place. Cody: 1st Place! Anne Maria: 4th Place Dakota: 2nd Place. Scott: Oh Molly! Molly: Oh Scott. Duncan: *rollseyes* Duncan(CONF): I really miss Courtney.She's the person that always slaps you when your sleeping. Owen:(CONF): I can't believe I was booted out a season. At least I'm backed. Zoey(CONF): I'm one more step away from the million. I'm so gonna win. Phineas(CONF): Chris said I'm still aftermath hosts with Isabella. Love never dies! Isabella(CONF):Season 5! The best part about it is that me and Phineas are Aftermath hosts again. Jo(CONF): Jo is back! Woo-hoo! Chris: Today's challenge is to jump off the Drop Of Shame. On your mark! Get set! Go! *Staci, Zoey, Molly, Anne Maria ,Dakota, Mary, Mike, Lightning, Brick, Ron, Cameron, Jo, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Duncan,Owen, Baljeet, Dr.Doofensmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and the other jump, but not Scott. Chris: Uh Scott, why didn't you jump. It's 30,000 Feet from the ground! Chris: We're on the ground! Everybody get back inside. Chris: Since Scott didn't jump he's out! Scott: Are you serious! Chris: Yes. Yes I am. Buford: This show is getting lame. I quit. Chris: Scott and Buford are out! Chris: Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Lights, Candace, Action Chris: Welcome to week 3 of Phineas And Ferb Worldwide! Alejandro: Whatever. Cody: I just know I'm gonna make it. Isabella: In your dreams. Phineas: Finally after a long season I've returned. Isabella: Yes.Y es you have. Staci: OMG, Sierra, wanna start a new alliance? Sierra: Yes. Staci: Cody wanna join are alliance? Cody: Sure. Staci: Alejandro? Alejandro:Y es. Staci: Then me, Sierra, Cody, and Alejandro are in an alliance. Alejandro: *sees Buford* Buford: I ain't quitting this time! Buford: *attacks Alejandro* Alejandro: *runs away* Alejandro: I just know he's going to pop up somewhere. Buford: Hello. Alejandro: Ah! Chris: *kicks Buford off the plane* Buford: I'll get my revenge in the finale! Chris: Thank goodness he's gone. Chris: Time for the challenge! Chris:This week we're going to the abandoned film lot studio. Phineas: Oh great. Cheesy comedy. Dr.Doofensmirtz: Man I'll never understand the concept on Comedy and Goofballs. Chris:We're here! *at the set Chris: Today's challenge is to hide from Chef or a.k.a Momma Alien. Chris: Time for the challenge! Chris: On your mark! Get set! Go! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series